theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash
Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash! is a SMASHING TV special on the RMDH Channel. It involves our heroes trying to ring in the new year of 2015, and Sweetie Belle getting permission from her older sister to stay up late. Plot The year of 2015 is upon Ronald McDonald Hell, and Ronald McDonald wants to celebrate in true INSANE style. He enlists the help of Pinkie Pie to set up a massive New Year's Party. Sweetie Belle wants to stay up late to watch the ball drop, but Ronald tells her no due to her being underage. Meanwhile, a certain Kentucky Fried Villain is watching the trio, planning an assault... Ronald invites Princess Celestia, her sister Princess Luna, Discord, Yoshi and Drew Pickles, and good ol' Dr. Robotnik to the big event, then sends Wario and Donkey Kong to find food for the party, and King Dedede to help Pinkie set up. Sweetie Belle seeks permission from her older sister Rarity to stay up late, but Rarity tells her no, much to her dismay. Finally, the time for the celebration is near, and everyone (especially Sweetie Belle) is eager to watch the ball drop. Suddenly, Colonel Sanders appears and threatens to delay the ball dropping unless Ronald surrenders RMDH to him. Thinking fast, Ronald uses a stray replica ball to distract the Colonel, then delivers a powerful RAN RAN RUU, sending him flying out of RMDH. Having witnessed this, Sweetie asks Rarity if she can stay up, who reluctantly says yes, much to the young filly's delight. Now the Soviet Ronalds can ring in the New Year as planned, with everyone remembering the great times they had over 2014! THE END! Characters Main *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE leader of the Soviet Ronalds. He wants to celebrate the New Year with his group. *Grimace: The living purple testicle. *King Dedede: A fat Texan penguin and the ruler of Dream Land. He helps Pinkie Pie set up the party. *Wario: A burger-eating Italian treasure hunter. *Donkey Kong: The banana-loving ape and Wario's best friend. *Pinkie Pie: The fun-loving party pony. She helps decorate for the party. *Sweetie Belle: A young filly who wants to stay up late to watch the ball drop, but isn't allowed due to her being underage. *Twilight Sparkle: A studious pony who loves to read. *Shy Guy: The mysterious mask-wearing dude. *Metal Mario: A metallic plumber and Shy Guy's pal. *Colonel Sanders: Ronald McDonald's eternal foe and the main antagonist of the special. He wants to stop the ball from dropping so 2015 won't come. *Rarity: Sweetie Belle's fabulous older sister. She won't let her sister stay up because she's just a filly. Minor *Princess Celestia: The fair ruler of Equestria and Ronald's secret admirer. *Princess Luna: The game-obsessed sister of Celestia. *Discord: A mischievous draconequus and Ronald's enemy-turned-friend. *Yoshi: A cheerful dinosaur and the leader of The Soviet Yoshis. *Drew Pickles: A very swell man and the head of the Barney Bunch. *Dr. Robotnik: A fat scientist and a former enemy of the Soviet Ronalds. Category:TV Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity